Kindred Souls
by Death Phoenix
Summary: He had sensed a kindred soul. Someone to be his companion, his partner, his equal, his mate. A fellow Jinchuuriki who would understand, as few others did, the sorrow, the agony, the loneliness, that came with being a sacrifice. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with Naruto, though I wish I did.

Naruto should have known it was going to be a bad day. The mission to Nami no Kuni had fucked any team dynamic Cell Seven had over. Their teamwork, while seemingly the same on the surface, had been shot to hell. And Kakashi either hadn't noticed, hadn't bothered to notice, or just plain didn't care. Naruto wasn't really sure which option it was but had a hunch it was a combination of all three.

Kakashi had pretty much focused all his attention and training on Sasuke. Who, if Naruto was reading him right, which he was, didn't think he was getting strong as fast as he wanted. That amused the blond. Sasuke didn't have anything on Itachi and had no chance of ever defeating his brother in battle much less killing the older shinobi. The spoiled brat might be hailed as a genius but he was unimaginative. Not being able to think outside the box and innovate would destroyed any chance Sasuke might have had. Those who become enamored of their title of genius become too arrogant and unable to move forward because tey become too used to things coming easy for them. Hard work meant nothing to them.

That was why Naruto was so certain that Sasuke was going to ruin himself. The spoiled boy saw himself as superior, yet he had an inferiority complex, especially in regards to Itachi. He was power-hungry and a traitor in the making if Naruto ever saw one. If the rumors he had been hearing from his spy network were anything to go by then the traitorous Hebi Sannin would probably pay Sasuke a visit sometime soon, probably during the Chuunin Exams.

An exam that Kakashi would probably be stupid and arrogant enough to enter Cell Seven into. Sakura had barely gained any skills or strength of any type as she had done practically no training since graduation from the Academy. Naruto had been trained, and trained well by a variety of people, but Kakashi didn't know that. And Sasuke had been Kakashi's main focus. So as far as the Scarecrow knew the only one who stood a chance in the Exams was Sasuke, who he probably wanted to advance to chuunin. How nice of their 'sensei' to throw two out of three of them to the wolves to his knowledge. Just perfect.

Keeping both of them alive was going to be a pain in Naruto's ass. Sasuke had his head up his own ass and no common sense and Sakura lost all her common sense when she stuck her head up Sasuke's ass. So in other words, Naruto was stuck on babysitting duty for the first two parts of the Chuunin Exam as they were both team-oriented. It did help that his spying had let him know exactly what all three parts of the exam consisted of. A small blessing but only a small one.

The mission to Nami had given Naruto a reason to change his clothing and change his mask a bit. Seeing death up close for the 'first time', officially that is, can change people. So he had the perfect excuse to drop most of his idiot mask and wear darker clothes. However he was pretty sure none of his teammates had noticed any of his changes in the slightest. How he knew this? They still treated him like a moron who couldn't string a coherent sentence together. That was why knowing about the stages of the exam were only a small blessing. Sasuke and Sakura would never listen to any advice he could give them, regardless of how logical it was. They seemed to throw logic out the window when the blond was involved. The only thing that Naruto really hadn't changed was his physical appearance. There was no way he was taking his genjutsu off in Konoha, unless he was with a person he trusted in a secluded spot.

He had enough problems with the villagers, and it would be stupid to invite rape to be listed as an offence that the villagers had committed against him. He refused to be violated by their filth. He would give himself to someone he deemed worthy. Naruto was a fourteen year old shinobi, an adult in the eyes of all. Old enough to kill, old enough to drink, old enough to marry, old enough to fuck.

This all led to why he was having a bad day. Kakashi had called Sasuke's training short, because you would have to be delusional to call it team training, and dismissed the after telling them to show up at the bridge in three days at the usual time. Which meant four hours after Kakashi said, so he would show up at eleven when he told them to come at seven. With nothing to do Naruto had started to wander around the village. His instincts had begun to stir in anticipation of something, but he wasn't sure of what.

Naturally who should he come upon? Konohamaru and his friends Moegi and Udon, all of whom wished to play ninja with him. Seeing nothing wrong with their request and having no prior obligations the blond agreed to play with them. It would be good practice for the trio of friends and perhaps Naruto would give them some training tips. Ecstatic the three ran ahead of the blond who was following behind them smirking indulgently. Kids would be kids after all, even ones from shinobi villages.

The trouble started when Konohamaru, who was in the lead, turned the corner down one of the many alleyways in Konoha. The sound of two bodies colliding met Naruto's sensitive ears. He didn't even have to hear what was being said to know what was going to happen.

"Hey! Watch where you're going brat!" The speaker had a deep voice and it sounded as if he was used to throwing his voice. Naruto was better able to evaluate the speaker when he turned the corner to save Konohamaru from the trouble he had landed himself in.

The first thing Naruto noticed was that there were two people in the alleyway with Konohamaru. Moegi and Udon were behind Naruto where he had pushed them for their own safety. One was a female who was slightly behind her male companion and off to the side. The male, a brunette if Naruto judged right, was holding Konohamaru up by the front of his shirt and the younger boy's feet were barely touching the ground. Naruto analyzed the male first.

The first thing that stood out was the Suna hitai-ate both were wearing. Foreigners here for the Chuunin Exams most likely. Both of them being together indicated they were most likely teammates, while the lack of vest or other rank marlings indicated genin. The Kabuki paint coupled with the fingerless gloves and the three large scrolls on his back all pointed toward the male being a puppeteer. Shinobi who used kugutsu were most common in Suna where the art was created and most widely used. Puppet technology was rather coveted as a matter of fact and fiercely protected by Suna.

The blond female with four ponytails accompanying the puppeteer was definitely the wielder of a battle-fan. The callouses on her hands and the muscle definition of her arms indicated that she was quite skilled in the use of her chosen weapon and that she trained extensively. As the wielder of a battle-fan she was a wind type, meaning she knew wind manipulation.

What baffled Naruto was why they, two obviously skilled shinobi, were still genin. Well that, or why they had been demoted. Nature manipulation of any kind was a jounin level skill. Any puppeteer able to handle at least two puppets, and if the scrolls on the males back were any indication then he wielded three, had very excellent chakra control, at least jounin level control. The male had to be about fifteen and the female sixteen. Both were far too skilled to be genin. And they looked liked siblings as well as teammates. Of course that might explain why they were still genin. Their third teammate was probably a younger sibling that they had been held back or demoted for.

That sounded rather foolish until Naruto remembered an interesting bit of information he had recieved from his spy network. All three children of the Yondaime Kazekage were going to compete in the Chuunin Exams held in Konoha this year. That would definitely explain these two, especially if rumors of the youngest were true. The two in front of him did have a resemblance to each other, but their coloring was different. It made Naruto wonder about their teammate, who would be their younger brother if he remembered correctly, and what he looked like. He would be Naruto's age, fourteen.

All of Naruto's analyzing took but a second. Shinobi did need to be fast and efficient. Being a Jinchuuriki, who all possessed perfect photographic memories, unfortunately, was a blessing, some of the time. Remembering _every_ detail of a beating was not pleasant in the least. The only good thing that came of that was that remembering every detail of a beating meant you knew exactly who to get revenge on and have lots of motivation to do so. Naruto had ruined quite a few bigots who couldn't keep their opinions to theirselves. They deserved everything that they got in the blond's opinion because they had brought it upon themselves. And it couldn't be traced back to Naruto in any form. What a pity... for them.

Naruto left his thoughts abruptly as Konohamaru spoke.

"Put me down," The 'Honorable Grandson' commanded, "Let me go!" The younger boy struggling in order to get free from his captor.

"You little brat! You're the one who bumped into me... I should make you pay for that," said the puppeteer as he readied to whack the kid upside the head.

"I would suggest you put that boy down. Now!," Naruto commanded in an calm cold voice. His face revealed nothing but his normally sapphire eyes were like chips of ice. Naruto was not to be trifled with.

The two older Suna genin could see that when Naruto's command brought their attention to him. Naruto did make quite the intimidating sight. The blond hair held back in a ponytail by the long black cloth of his hitai-ate. Golden skin. His cold slitted eyes along with the three defined but delicate markings on each of his cheeks, so he had six in total. The slightly bared fangs. Black shinobi sandals that covered most of the foot and went to mid-shin. Fingerless gloves. Black ANBU style pants couples with light body armor over mesh and an ankle-length black trench coat. Five foot three inches. Yes, Naruto made a rather indimidating picture and he reminded them of their feral younger brother. That worked in his favor.

But not wanting to show the he was the slightest bit intimidated by the clearly younger shinobi, who was far too much like his younger brother for his comfort, the puppeteer spoke.

"Why would I do that?"

"That is the Sandaime's grandson that you have in your hands and the grandchildren of the Council Elders are behind me. So I would suggest you let Konohamaru go before their ANBU guards show up and force you to. Because if you don't do it now I will." The threat, the promise of violence in Naruto's voice was unmistakable. The children weren't frightened. They all knew their Naruto-nii-san would protect them.

"Kankuro, do what he says. We don't need any trouble. Besides, you'll make _him_ angry."

"Fine Temari. It is best the _he_ not be upset."

And Kankuro let Konohamaru down. The brunette child raced to safety behind Naruto and with his friends.

"Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, go run along. Ebisu should be running all around the village trying to find you three for your lessons. Go find him." Naruto said this all without ever taking his eyes off the two in front of him. All three obeyed Naruto without question. When their nii-san was like that there was no arguing.

There was a third presence in the upper branches of the tree to his right. A presence that had Kyuubi inside him purring in content and had him barely keeping himself from purring in pleasure as well. That was strange. No one had ever made him want to react like that. Perhaps the one in the tree had been the one to set his instincts off earlier.

"You might as well come out of the tree. Your teammates didn't quite cause and inter-village incident."

Now that did startle Temari and Kankuro. The shinobi before them had sensed their little brother when even they couldn't. That told them that the blond shinobi was strong, and not to be messed with. Naruto's words only slightly surprised the shinobi upside down in the upper branches of the tree. The attractive blond in front of his siblings was strong and something about him was familiar. Shuukaku within him was purring and growling in want and need, something the tanuki had never done before.

Seeing no reason not to listen to the blond the Jinchuuriki of Shuukaku used the Suna Shunshin to appear between his siblings and the blond-haired shinobi who had caused fear in both Temari and Kankuro.

Naruto was astonished inside, and very intrigued but let none of this show in his expression. The attractive crimson-haired male in front of him was gorgeous. Wild, untamed crimson hair. Pale moon-kissed skin. Black rings around entrancing teal eyes, definitely Jinchuuriki markings. A tattoo, or perhaps a scar, of the kanji 'ai', meaning love, on the left side of his forehead the same crimson as his hair. Five foot six inches, three inches taller than Naruto. A long mostly closed black coat that reached his ankles covered his body. At about mid-thigh the coat opened, allowing one to see the black pants and black sandals similar to Naruto's own. The coat had a very dark brown leather vest along with straps and buckles sown into it, probably to help carry the large gourd made of sand on the red-head's back. The gourd of sand had to weigh quite a bit for its size and what it contained. The sexy male in front of Naruto had to be the Jinchuuriki of Shuukaku, there was no other explanation for why Kyuubi was acting the way he was. Besides, the gourd of what smelled like bloody sand made that deduction seem obvious.

That would also explain the strange, piercing look in those intense teal eyes. That look was almost hungry, and if Naruto didn't know better he would say possessive. That intense teal gaze warmed Naruto's insides and made heat rise up in his veins. But he was still oblivious, at the moment, as to why he was reacting this way, why his body was reacting this way. Kyuubi, if he wasn't so amused at his Jinchuuriki's obliviousness and naivety as well as being full of anticipation for what was to come, could have told Naruto exactly what was happening.

He didn't.

Surprise was one of the spices of life after all. And it would be horribly remiss of the kitsune to ruin the surprise.

"Temari, Kankuro, you were both told not to cause disturbances while in Konoha." His voice was just as cold as Naruto's as he spoke. The wary eyes of Kankuro and Temari never left the back of their brother's unmoving form. They could both feeel the strange aura around the two in front of them. If they had to guess, the blond shinobi who had threatened them was a Jinchuuriki like their brother, which might not bode well for anyone. Temari was the one who spoke.

"W-we're sorry Gaara. It won't happen again. We promise."

"No, it won't happen again. Both of you leave. Now." There was no disobeying their brother, so both began to cautiously leave. Neither wanting to catch the attention of the potentially volatile Jinchuuriki in the alleyway with them. The last thing the two saw as they neared the cross-section of the allyway was Gaara moving closer to the blond.

Naruto really wasn't sure what was going through Gaara's mind but he felt no ill intent coming from the crimson-haired Jinchuuriki. All of his attention was taken when the red-head began to move closer to Naruto. The predatory way his fellow Jinchuuriki was moving closer to him, while not causing him alarm, did cause him to feel flush, but flush with what, he was not certain.

Gaara could feel himself harden as he observed the slightly confused and completely clueless look on the blond's face. The sexy blond had no idea what he was doing to Gaara. So tempting, so desirable, and from his pure scent, completely and utterly untouched. That was a good thing though, Gaara really had no desire to go slaughter someone who had dared to touch what was his, at the moment, especially when the cute little blond was standing right in front of him. His instincts had been going off since he had entered Hi no Kuni and the reason was before him. He had sensed a kindred soul. Someone to be his companion, his partner, his equal, his mate. A fellow Jinchuuriki who would understand, as few others did, the sorrow, the agony, the loneliness, that came with being a sacrifice.

"What is your name?" Naruto barely contained a shiver at the sound of that now husky, seductive voice. However, his body reacted in other ways.

The sand-user barely surpressed a moan as he watched his, yes his, sexy little blond's body react to his voice. Velvety looking cheeks flushed pink with the beginnings of arousal, soft pink lips parted as a pink tongue darted out to wet them causing them to glisten, lids fell down to half-mast over sapphire eyes that were veiled by golden lashes, his pulse sped up as excitement stirred, an tantalizing scent began to permeat through the air. Oh yes, the alluring little blond was defintely Gaara's; his body reacted so beautifully, even if he wasn't sure why he was reacting to Gaara. All the signs of arousal, of attraction, were showing, Gaara just needed to know his intended's name and then claim him before anyone else could dare try.

"My name is Naruto. I am the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi, but I'm sure Shuukaku already told you that." Naruto's voice did not waver once but it wanted to. The blond was starting to make sense of the reactions of his body. While he was surprised that he was reating this way he was not surprised at who was causing him to react this way. Gaara was absolutely gorgeous. And the delicious scent he was giving off was making Naruto ache in places he had never ached before. No one had ever appealed to him the way the red-head did. The aura of control, of domination that surrounded Gaara made Naruto want to submit, something he usually hated to do. Because the red-head was a dominant, an alpha, in every sense of the word. From his own reaction Naruto was beginning to think he might just be sexually submissive because he sure as hell wouldn't let another bend him to their will on the battlefield or professionally. He was a Jinchuuriki so he had to have iron will, determination, and very fine self-control. But he definitely did not need control as much as the red-head, who was making Naruto feel things he hadn't ever felt in is short, harsh life.

His thoughts were away taken from the analysis of his feelings when he suddenly found himself pressed tightly against a firm, muscled chest with strong arms around his waist preventing him from escaping. At this point escape was the last thing on his mind. Naruto felt so warm, so safe, so protected, and so, dare he think it, cherished. It was a sensation that he never wanted to forget, or end. Gaara was holding him and rather possessively at that. He felt no desire to reject any of what he was feeling and absolutely no desire to reject Gaara in any form.

Gaara bent down slightly so he could whisper into the ear of his little blond-haired sapphire-eyed nymph. "I am Sabaku no Gaara, Jinchuuriki of Shuukaku. Take us somewhere private _Naruto_." He then gently nibbled on the outer shell of Naruto's ear before tugging lightly at the piercing adorning the delicate ear lobe.

Said blond could not stop the shiver of pleasure that racked his body at the way Gaara purred his name and the sensual way he played with Naruto's ear. The way his name had rolled of the red-head's tongue had left Naruto with little doubt as to what was going to happen. Gaara's scent was already mingling with his own. Naruto was being scent-marked and soon would be claimed and mated to the crimson-haired Jinchuuriki holding him as if he was going to be taken away. All of his instincts rejoiced at the realization that his loneliness was going to end. He would have a partner, a companion, an equal, a mate, with whom he would spend the rest of his long life with. It didn't matter that they had just met. Instinct and even Fate had guided them together and the mating bond would take care of the problem of not knowing each other well. Their souls recognized each other and they were both Jinchuuriki, which was more than enough.

But he was a bit nervous because he had never indulged in or considered carnal pleasures or anything remotely related to love. He had never thought he would experience them so he had never bothered with them. Sure, he knew the mechanics involved, but the blond had no experience at all, not even with himself. Training, bounty-hunting, and other such pursuits took up too much of his time to even think about self-pleasure. Though it looked like he was about to find out what he had been missing.

Letting his sapphire eyes meet Gaara's teal, Naruto nodded before transporting them to a specially sealed off clearing with several hot and cold springs deep in the forest surrounding Konoha. A cave was located underneath the gnarled roots of one of the giant trees that towered over the soon-to-be mates. In that same tree was a carefully consealed tree-house that showed signs of use. Naruto used this area to train and lived here when the villagers got too violent. With the help of Kyuubi he had sealed the area off so that only he and those he either authorized entry to or brought with him were allowed past the seals. No one would find or look for either of them here, Naruto's safe-haven.

Gaara wasted little time in removing his gourd from its harness and letting his sand flow freely. While Naruto carefully slid out of his sandals and took off his trench coat and mesh shirt, Gaara let his Suna no Yoroi, his Sand Armor, trickle down and off him to join the rest of his sand. The red-head's own coat came off next followed by the mesh shirt he was wearing underneath. Soon Naruto and Gaara both were left in only their pants. Both were a sight to see. Flawless unmarked skin, golden and pale cream respectively. Sculpted muscles that rippled with each movement. The scent of arousal in the air. Naruto's blond spikes flying freely as his hair was unbound and framed his face. The shaded area they were in just added to the atmosphere. Everything was perfect and neither could take their eyes off the other.

Gaara was the first to move. He pulled Naruto close to him so that skin pressed against skin. Both reveled in the unfamiliar but very welcome sensation. Cupping Naruto's face with one hand Gaara lifted the blond's face up so that they could look into each other's eyes. The first kiss was nothing more than a mere brush of skin on skin. The next was firmer, but still testing, as this was a new feeling for both. By the third kiss both had become bolder and lost in each other. Gaara, being the bolder of the two, finally ran his tongue along the seam of Naruto's mouth before dipping his tongue inside to taste the blond and savor it. Their tongues began to dance as Gaara used his tongue to coax Naruto's into joining.

Neither had been idle as they kissed. Hands wandered and explored untouched and unchartered territory; both laying claim. Tugging on Naruto's long hair, Gaara broke the kiss and moved to just the right spot on the blond's throat. That specific spot was sucked and licked and as Gaara nipped it for the first time a mewl of pleasure escaped Naruto's lips.

"Oh... please... more Gaara..." He already loved the sound of his name rolling off Naruto's tongue, especially when he moaned it like that and begged so prettily. It would sound even better when the blond screamed his name in pleasure.

Gently lowering them both down onto his sand beneath the trees, Gaara lavished attention on his chosen's slender neck while tweaking the blond's sensitive nipples. Soft sounds of delight and pleasure echoed through the shaded clearing as Naruto made his enjoyment heard. But the blond was far from being passive. Now hard and aching, Naruto spread his legs more so that Gaara could fit more comfortably between his thighes.

When Naruto's skin came in contact with Gaara's sand he began to writhe as pleasure racked his slender form. Gaara marveled at the reaction of the one he desired, of his chosen mate. Naruto had a fetish for sand. The silky texture of Gaara's sand was bringing his arousal to new heights and Gaara reveled in this knowledge. The slightest brush of his sand coaxed mewls and moans of delight from his blond's throat. Gaara ground his hips into Naruto's wanting to feel the proof of the blond's desire against his own, releasing a moan from his own throat in the process. No one had ever liked his sand before much less reveled in the feel of it as Naruto was. Truly the little blond was as perfect for Gaara as the red-head was as perfect for Naruto.

Nipping lightly, teasingly, at that one special spot on his blond's neck, the crimson-haired Jinchuuriki divested the both of them of their remaining clothes; leaving both of them bare to the elements and each other. Wanting to watch his chosen mate's reactions to his touch without interruption Gaara used his sand to restrain Naruto's hands and to make sure the blond couldn't move far. Naruto keened in protest before Gaara bit down on his neck hard enough to draw blood and made Naruto submit to his larger, dominate mate.

Satisfied with his more delicate mate's submission to his will, Gaara began to explore the delicious little body that now belonged to him. Nipples were nipped, licked, and sucked upon until they were swollen and red and sweet pleas for more filled the air. Moving down Gaara used his tongue to map out the indentions of the toned muscles of Naruto's stomach and chest. A trail of red bites along with thin streaks of blood were visible where Gaara had nipped at his chosen mate's flesh and sampled his divine blood.

The farther Gaara progressed the more Naruto begged for release, for more, for anything the red-head would give him. When Gaara began to lavish soft kisses and kittenish licks to the blond's inner thighes Naruto sobbed in pleasurable bliss. Suddenly and without warning Gaara bit deeply into the delicate flesh of Naruto's inner thigh and hot liquid pleasure raced through his veins like lightning as he threw his head back as far as he could to scream Gaara's name to the treetops. The sand holding him might have stopped him from reciprocating Gaara's touch but he was able to tell his chosen mate what he was feeling through his reactions. Gaara just loved the different tastes of Naruto.

"Please Gaara! I need you inside! Oh... please... "

Gently disengaging his fangs from Naruto's flesh he considered his chosen mate's passionate plea. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself inside that tight heat and fill the little blond to the brim with his seed and give Naruto his mark so that everyone would know who Naruto belonged to. Deciding that they could play more later, they had forever after all, Gaara placed three fingers in front of Naruto's lips. Understanding what Gaara wanted, Naruto took them deep into his mouth to suck on and to completely cover them in saliva. The blond could not help but wonder what it would be like to take Gaara's cock into his mouth, to taste and swallow the red-head's come, and to see and hear the teal-eyed males pleasure as he orgasmed. Naruto had never had thoughts like these before but Gaara's very presence alone inspired them.

While Naruto coated Gaara's fingers in saliva said red-head wrapped his free hand around his mate's neglected cock and slowly stroked it while he used his sand to spread Naruto's legs further apart and prop up the blond's lower back. The movement of the sand against his skin, which caused them both pleasure, and the stroking of his cock made Naruto moan louder; the vibration through his fingers felt by Gaara.

Finally done, Naruto released the fingers he had been playing with and lavishing attention on, as this was a way to show his appreciation, with an audible but soft pop. Trailing the wet fingers teasingly down Naruto's body, Gaara finally brought them to the place they would help stretch. As Gaara wriggled in the first finger, going slowly as he heard the soft hisses and mewls of pleasure from his blond who apparently liked a little pain with his pleasure, he could tell that it was going to be a snug fit. Naruto was hot and tight and perfect inside. Untouched. Virgin. And wholly and completely Gaara's. Those who dared to try to separate them would be separated from their heads and be sacrificed to his blood-thirsty sand.

Working the second finger inside and letting the blond feel the sting from being stretched, Gaara leaned forward to bring their lips together in a kiss. Tongues clashed and danced as their passion for each other rose. They conveyed so much with that simple kiss. Their bonding would take place soon; the consumation that would cement their mating bond. Both relished the thought of never being alone again, of having someone to hold in their hearts for all of time. They would be one.

The third and final finger was added as the sensual kiss they shared ended so that they could breathe in much needed air. Naruto keened as the sensations nearly overwhelmed him. The fingers inside him stretching him so that he could take Gaara inside him, the phantom feeling of that wicked tongue exploring his mouth, the sand caressing his heated flesh. He never wanted this to end, these wonderful feelings.

A moan of disappointment left Naruto's lips as Gaara, feeling his chosen was sufficiently stretched to accommodate his rather large cock, removed his fingers. That moan was quickly silenced as something much larger took their place, rubbing over Naruto's entrance in a teasing fashion. Tugging a little harder on Naruto's cock to bring his attention to himself, Gaara waited until sapphire eyes met his own teal.

"Will you be mine Naruto? My partner in all things, my companion for all our lives, my mate in heart, body, mind, and soul!? Will you my little kitsune give all of yourself to me!? I want to bury my cock inside of you, fill you to the brim with my seed, give you my mark to wear! I want all of you! All of your body, all of your heart, all of your mind, and all of your soul. I want you!" The growl in that husky voice and the demand in those intense teal eyes made Naruto surrender to Gaara. The red-head would be his partner in all things, his companion for all our lives, his mate in heart, body, mind, and soul. They would be everything to each other and both would be happy.

"Yes Gaara! I will be your partner, your companion, your mate, forever, just as you will be mine. I am yours!"

That was all that he needed to hear. Slamming inside Naruto was an experience. Being engulfed by that tight heat was unlike anything Gaara had ever felt. He slid deeper inside as Naruto arched his back in response to the pleasurable invasion and screamed his bliss into the air for Gaara to hear. Not bothering to go slow, both set a hard, fast rhythm that more than pleased them.

In. Out. Harder. Faster. Deeper. In. Out. More. More. More. In. Out. Please. Please. In. Out. Harder. Faster. Deeper.

"Gaara! Oh... gods..."

"So hot... so tight... so perfect... You feel so good around my cock..."

Holding onto Naruto's hips hard enough to leave dark bruises, Gaara pounded into the blond as fast and as hard and as deep as he could. The moans and mewls and screams spilling from those passion swollen lips was heavenly to the crimson-haired male's ears, especially when he hit that one special spot inside Naruto. That squirming, writhing body restrained by his own sand, the picture of complete submission. Those hazy lust-filled sapphire eyes looking straight into his own. The glistening golden skin proudly displaying his marks for all the world to see. The muscles rippling aroung his cock in that tight heat as their climax steadily grew closer in their passion. There was nothing undesirable about Naruto, not in Gaara's eyes. Not that he was going to let anyone else figure that out.

Feeling their end coming near Gaara latched onto the spot where he would mark Naruto as his mate. He felt Naruto reciprocate his action by doing the same to Gaara's neck.

It came in a flash of white hot pleasure. Both became unaware of everything but each other as a second, even stronger wave of pleasure surged through their bodies as they both bit down hard enough to draw blood. The crimson liquid flowed down their throats as they savored the taste. Memories flashed through their minds as they learned everything about each other. Their heart, minds, and souls intertwined just as their bodies were. They were one.

Slowly they became aware of their surroundings and of their position. Gaara lay atop Naruto, still fully buried inside the blond. Not that Naruto minded all that much. The solid weight of his mate pressing down on him was comforting and something he looked forward to in the future. It would happen again too, with how dominating Gaara was.

Gently Gaara pulled out, earning a hiss at the sensation, though it was not a hiss of discomfort. Gaara commanded his sand to release his mate and watched as the blond carefully sat up to keep in contact with him. He took great pride in seeing the crimson 'ai' kanji adorning Naruto's slender neck, who he watched with possessive teal eyes. Without looking he knew that a pitch black, nine-lined spiral adorned his own neck. They were now mates and nothing and no one could deny that or them.

Knowing from Naruto's memory that the tree-house was inhabitable Gaara lifted the unprotesting blond up into his arms and carried him up into the tree-house. They had a bed to break-in. They did have a few days before the Chuunin Exams to strengthen their mating bond and plan out what they were going to do. Though with Sarutobi as Hokage it would be fairly simple for them to persuade the old man that Naruto should move to Suna to be with Gaara because they were mates. The old man would do quite a bit to see Naruto happy and to make up for the abuse the blond had suffered.

Gaara was far from happy at the moment. The meeting he and Naruto had had with Sarutobi had gone favorably. Naruto would be allowed to move to Suna because old man Sarutobi really did want Naruto happy and it was plain to see, at least to Sarutobi it was, that Gaara and Naruto were very happy to be mates. Sarutobi would make the arrangements himself. They just couldn't reveal their relationship to the general public until the third part of the Chuunin Exams. But that wasn't what was making Gaara so upset at the moment.

The pink-haired bitch on his mate's genin team was trying to abuse him and the boy, if you could call the girly looking boy that, was looking at Naruto in a way he really didn't like. Temari and Kankuro watched their little brother warily. Gaara had informed them of him and Naruto becoming mates. Seeing their little brother happy made them happy. Naruto and Gaara would be good for each other but none of them liked what they were seeing of the blond's genin teammates. They would just have to hold their tongues. For now.

If he had been upset by what he had seen before the first part of the exam, Gaara was beyond pissed right now. He had felt his mate's chakra rise to alarming levels for what was such an easy test. His mate had had a run-in with that pedophilic snake bastard Orochimaru. The sick old fuck had dared to touch his mate's bare skin in a place only he was allowed to touch.

Screw whatever the Sandaime said. The second Naruto reached the tower in the middle of the Shi no Mori Gaara was going to take him to a secluded place to fuck him senseless and erase any lingering scent that the pedophile might have left on his blond mate.

Naruto was a bit irritated. Kakashi had pawned him off to Ebisu the closet pervert. Gaara wasn't happy with what had happened or the arrangement either. He would much rather be training and sparring with his gorgeous crimson-haired mate than being taught water walking, something he already knew.

It was rather entertaining to watch Ebisu being knocked unconscious by a white-haired pervert who he knew was Jiraiya of the Sannin. Though why the renowned Gama Sennin and known pervert, you would have to be perverted to write Icha Icha Paradise, was in Konoha, especially around the Chuunin Exams was a mystery. That led to Naruto being taught by the Gama Sennin and Icha Icha Paradise to expand into a Yaoi series as Jiraiya was inspired by the activities of his blond student and said student's crimson-haired mate. Those two were a treasure trove to the white-haired writer who couldn't take his eyes, or his ideas, away from the mated couple. The Desert Prince and His Concubine, The Thief Lord and His Captive, and Icha Icha Yaoi: Desert Nights were just a few of the very popular books that Jiraiya wrote that were inspired by Gaara and Naruto and their activities. The white-haired pervert was just licky that they really didn't mind him watching them, both were a bit exhibitionistic, and over time came to trust the perverted Sennin who came to be called Ero-Sennin, much to said Sennin's displeasure and the amusement of others.

The third part of the Chuunin Exams had been a disaster. Oto had tried to invade and Orochimaru had killed the Yondaime Kazekage and tried to kill the Sandaime. He only tried because two very pissed off Jinchuuriki stopped him, for good. Gaara and Naruto had to repay the bastard for attacking the blond, and well, they needed Sarutobi alive to deal with Konoha's Council in case they kicked up a fuss over Naruto leaving for Sunagakure.

Of course neither had expected the reaction of those in the audience, especially those from Kaze no Kuni, who had witnessed what they had done. They had taken command of everyone the second the genjutsu had been cast; it failed miserably due to Naruto and Gaara's interference. When Orochimaru was dead a silence filled the stadium as the invading Oto shinobi still alive surrendered. Everyone had witnessed what the two Jinchuuriki had done because they were all awake due to the thwarted genjutsu.

Sarutobi seeing all of those from Kaze no Kuni, including the Wind Daimyo, bowing to the pair of confused Jinchuuriki deduced what was going to happen. So deciding to use this opportunity to help the two mates he stepped forward to address the crowd.

"We all owe our lives because the actions taken by Sabaku no Gaara and his husband Sabaku no Naruto. I thank them for saving my life and the lives of those present for taking command as they did to prevent the deaths of many."

Now the audience was just stunned. Naruto was married to the red-headed psychopath? The demons were together? It had to be true if the honorable Sandaime said it.

The Wind Daimyo moved to stand in front of Gaara, who by then was holding Naruto rather possessively close to him. The Daimyo bowed once more before speaking.

"Long have I cut back funds for Sunagakure because of the Yondaime Kazekage and the treatment you recieved Sabaku no Gaara. I will be honored to increase the funds and attend the ceremony when you are made Godaime Kazekage, and perhaps the public ceremony of your marriage to your husband Sabaku no Naruto as well."

This pronouncement left the two more than a little stunned and it didn't help when the people of present from Kaze no Kuni and other places bowed again to the one who _would_ be Godaime Kazekage and his husband. Sarutobi watched in amusement; his deduction had proved to be true. But with the announcement of their attachment this public as well as Gaara being the new Kazekage there was no way the Council of Konoha could separate them without upsetting quite a few people and alienating others.

Naruto looked out at the moonlit sand surrounding Suna from the roof of the Sabaku compound. He melted into his mate's embrace as they enjoyed the night air. Gaara was Kazekage, just as the Wind Daimyo had said, and Naruto was officially, in the eyes of humans, his husband. Sarutobi's little speech and trick had guranteed that the Council of Konoha could do nothing. They were happy. They had each other and both had Temari and Kankuro as family.

Gaara and Naruto were one from now till forever.


End file.
